Souls Entwined
by treesareunicorns13
Summary: Lucy finds out she's mates with not only Cobra but with Bickslow as well! Join Lucy as she handles the trouble of two mates. Requested Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this fanfiction is dedicated to CoSmO333 since he/she requested a story about Lucy being soul mates/dragon slayer mates with Bickslow and Cobra. It's an original idea and I take no credit from this idea at all. Thank you Ciao xx**

Lucy was sitting in the same spot like everyday, sitting next to Levy like everyday, talking about books like everyday. In short it was a normal day for Lucy, except it wasn't. The reason why it wasn't was because she had two snarky perverts staring at her the whole morning! Frankly, she was getting sick of it, couldn't she just sit at the guild for one day without anything wierd happening?

Lucy mentioned this to Levy but they were both stumped about why they were paying so much attention to Lucy. Cobra and Bickslow were really starting to get on her nerves. Cobra had been like this ever since he'd been forced to join a guild after being proven innocent of all the accused crimes against him. Bickslow on the other hand had always been paying attention to her just a lot more now that Cobra was here. Lucy was fed up by now and so she did the only reasonable thing she thought of, she told Levy she was feeling sick and went home to get away from everyone.

On the way home, she felt like someone was watching her son she turned around and was partly shocked to see Cobra and Bickslow close behind. She wasn't really shocked since they would t stop looking at her. She glared at them, "Why are you following me?" Bickslow stuck out his tongue, "We need to talk to you blondie". Cobra smirked as the two men each grabbed one of Lucy's arms and started walking her back in the direction of her house. "How do you know where I live!?" Cobra smartly replied, "Dragon slayer, bright eyes" Lucy was shocked at the nickname.

Once they reached her house she quickly got out her keys and let them in, she shut the door behind them but didn't lock it just in case she needed to run. You never know what these two where up to. The two men sat down on her couch while she grabbed three bottles of water from her fridge and set them on the table and sag down in her chair across the couch. She skeptically looked at them and guestured for them to explain and start talking. Bickslow cleared his throat, "Ahem, well Blondie, I'm going to go straight to the point, you're my soul mate and you're his dragon slayer mate".

Lucy wasn't sure if they were telling the truth or not but still showed a large amount of shock on her face. Mates? She thought they were a myth mothers told their daughters to make them feel special. She stood up and excused herself to the kitchen. Her last that was _what the hell!?_ before she promptly collapsed onto the hard kitchen floor. Her body landed with a THUMP and the two men rushed to the kitchen to find their mate lying on the floor unconscious. Cobra leant down and picked her up, he carried her to the bed and gently laid her on it. Bickslow joked, "That went well" Cobra gave him a weak laugh and agreed, but he was more worried about the possible concussion his mate might have.

Cobra and Bickslow patiently waited for their mate to awake before they started talking about what they would be doing once they had all gotten used to the idea of being each other's mates. Bickslow and Cobra had already come to terms with the fact that they would have to share. While they were talking, Lucy had awoken. She sat up in bed, she let out a long breath when she came to the conclusion that it had all been a dream. She stretched and yawned but jumped and fell of the bed when she heard two different chuckles nearby. "A dream? Bright eyes I thought you were smarter than that" she blushed and looked away, her leg was hurting from awkwardly landing on it. Cobra and Bickslow noticed the pained look on her face and moved to help her onto the bed, which is when Lucy noticed something. "Bickslow, where are your floating friends?" Bickslow laughed, "Well Blondie my 'floating friends' are at my house since I didn't need them today".

Lucy was feeling embarrassed at being laughed at but neither man seemed to care about that. Lucy was brought back to a particular statement that was said before she fainted, "What do you mean that we're mates, how do you know?" Cobra answered this time, "What we mean is that you are the one person we will spend our life with, since both of our magics cause us to need one. Dragon slayers need mates to be able to complete their training and Soul magic needs a mate to complete their souls and strengthen their magic." Lucy's head was spinning with all of this new knowledge, how was she supposed to react to this news? Which is exactly what she asked the two men.

"What are we going to do now then?". Bickslow shocked her with his serious answer, "I think we should start by getting to know each other by simple dating and take it from there" Lucy nodded "And then have some fun" Lucy threw her pillow at Bickslow for that last part. Trust him to make such an inappropriate comment, even Cobra was agreeing with him, how was she meant to handle these two trouble makers. She'd had enough for one night and kicked them out of her house. Thankfully, they left with a swift goodbye and some chuckling from Bickslow.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys I'm back with another chapter of this requested fanfiction and I hope you like it as well as the girl that requested it. Thank you Ciao xx**

Lucy was sitting on her bed thinking about today's events, they rushed through her head. It was quite difficult to get head around having two mates, she knew it wasn't a joke because nobody would be able to come up with such a detailed plan in about three minutes. Also it explained a lot of things she'd noticed about the men. Like the staring and how close they used to stand, come to think of it whenever she asked a guy out within their hearing shot, they always seemed to not show up.

Lucy didn't mind that they had taken a long time to tell her, she knew that it would have taken her weeks to gain enough confidence to tell anyone, nevermind her actual mate. Lucy was realising that there were more positives to being with these men than negatives. She realised that deep down they were caring, they would eventually love her over time, they wouldn't cheat because they knew she was the one who completed them and she would have two people she would be able to trust, love and take care of her. The only negative she had come up with was that people wouldn't be so accepting of her relationship but who gave a shit what they thought.

Sighing, Lucy took a long bath to calm her down and changed into her pyjamas that were a pair of girls boxers and a baggy t shirt she had bought for Erza but the girl hadn't taken it from Lucy since she let her in her home all the time. So she had kept the shirt instead of the taller girl and wore it to bed. She slipped under the covers and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Lucy had awoken in a Natsu free bed since she had remembered to lock the window, door and block the chimney last night. The thing she hated about when Natsu did that was that he always turned the temperature up too high so that when he left she was sat there sweating like a pig. Lucy got up, stretched and put on a white tank top, leggings, knee high boots and a pink woolly jumper since it was cold outside. She also tied her hair up I to a messy bun. She wrapped her belt around her waist and clasped her keys onto the loop on the belt, she recently got a new belt that had a charm on it so that no one would be able to steal it.

She had walked to the guild in ten minutes and many people looked shocked by Lucy's sudden clothing change but decided that she looked very cute when she was covered up so no one really complained, although Wakaba and Macao were very disappointed indeed. Cobra and Bickslow were very happy their mate had covered up, it made fighting off men easier when there were less men. Though the both agreed that Lucy looked adorable when the neck of her jumper came up and covered half her face.

Lucy had walked straight over to Mira, ordered her smoothie and went to talk to Levy about yesterday. She had repeated yesterday's events to her and expected some advice from her, not a knowing luck with a slight blush on her face, "That was close to how Gajeel told me that we were mates" Lucy wasn't really shocked at this new information but pretended to be for Levy, "What, you're mates" she said in a very quiet voice. Levy nodded, "Yes and he answered all of my questions and he told me that it was actually common for some dragon slayers to share a mate with other rare magic users" Lucy had supposed that made sense but it didn't help her with the situation.

Levy got her attention again, "My best advice is to just go along with it, you an be very happy with them if you commit yourself to your relationship, I've never been happy since I've been with Gajeel. You could be like that as well Lucy". Lucy thought it over and did realise that all she ever wanted was someone to love her and take care of her. She concluded that she would commit herself to the relationship and would try making it work. The only thing that was bothering her was the fact that it was _two_ men and not just one. She supposed that she could get around that though.

Lucy walked over to Cobra, "Will you come to my house at five please, there's something we need to discuss" Cobra nodded, "Of course bright eyes, why wouldn't I?" Lucy was still a bit confused with her new nickname since it didn't really make sense, her eyes were brown which isn't a bright colour. But then she thought that he'd eyes always looked glossy and sometimes they had a twinkle in them. She stopped those thoughts when she reached the table the Thunder God tribe were sitting.

She guessed that he had told his team mates about the situation with her since none of them looked that bothered or shocked at her appearance. Luch turned to Bickslow, "Will you come to my house at five please, there's something we need to discuss" "What will we be discussing Cheerleader" Lucy rolled her eyes at the shit eating grin on his face. She sighed, "Just come over please" he nodded, "Of course I'll come, see you then" the last part was directed at her as she was leaving.

Lucy went back to talk to Levy, there was no Gajeel sitting next to her since her had gone on a mission yesterday and wasn't supposed to be back till a week, though knowing Gajeel he would likely be back in two days. They talked until the time was half four and Lucy supposed that she had better go home before her mates got there. That would be a bit awkward to make them stand outside for ages. Lucy said her goodbyes to Levy and walked home, she greeted the same people on the way there and reached her house. She made herself a hot chocolate and waited on the chair for the men to arrive, she guessed they'd seen her leave and would be here soon. The knock on her door proved her theory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back with another chapter for this fanfiction. If you would like to post and fanfiction ideas that you would like me to write, you can write them in the reviews section and you can trust me when I say I'll try since this is a requested fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. Thank you Ciao xx**

Lucy opened the door and half expected the both of them to be standing there, but this time it was only Cobra by himself. She let him in and offered him a drink, he kindly refused the offer. They sat back down and started talking about something Lucy had seen on a programme while they waited for Bickslow to arrive. He came ten minutes after Cobra had arrived and Lucy let him in. This time though he had asked for a bottle of water which Lucy had given him, then sat back in her chair.

She faced the two men as they expectedly looked at her, "The reason that I wanted us all to be here was that, how is this going to work? I've never even dated one man before nevermind being mates with two" Lucy was surprised at how calm she was being. Cobra leaned over, "We'll just take things slowly and make sure that you're okay with everything before taking the next step" Lucy was shocked at the sincerity in his voice and blushed.

Bickslow noticed this, smirked and said, "You've never been in a relationship before Cosplayer" Lucy's eyed twitched as she chucked a pillow at him. They all laughed as it hit him right in his smug face. She was relaxing more and more around them as they stayed and started talking to each other and telling everything about each other. When the two men left, she found herself disappointed as she was enjoying their company. Lucy only let them leave if they promised to come back tomorrow at the same time.

Lucy was shocked by how easily she was accepting this, Lucy thought back to Levy's words and realised by trying to make it work, she was becoming more happier around them. She couldn't believe she already couldn't stop thinking about the men when they had only been 'dating' for two days. Well she had known Bickslow for two years and Cobra for six months so she guessed it was only natural to feel safe around them and think about them.

Lucy stopped thinking about it and went to take a bath to clear her head, she went to the bathroom and switched on the taps, undressed and got in. After half an hour, she got out and went to bed, her clock showed that it was actually midnight and she had a job to go on in the morning. Lucy had picked a job to go on the day she first talked to Levy and had decided to wait a few days before going on the job. It wasn't particularly hard and it was needed to pay for rent. The job was to help rebuild a small town that had been attacked by recently defeated Wyverns.

Lucy started packing for her trip as she would definitely be there for more than one day, she packed a weeks worth of warm clothing and washing products as well as some money she might need. Lucy then went to bed and drifted into sleep as she dreamed of a crimson haired man with a scar over his eye and a certain soul Mage with glowing green eyes.

In the morning, Lucy took a quick shower and washed her hair as she only washes her hair on a morning and not a night. She quickly dried her hair and picked out her clothes, a dark green tank top, black skinny jeans, knee high leather boots, a dark green thick jumper and tied her hair into a messy bun. She remembered that she told Cobra and Bickslow to meet her today at five but had forgotten that she had a job. She picked up her bag and rushed to the guild, hoping they would be there. Thankfully, they were but when she told them she was leaving for a job, they wanted to come!

Lucy denied their request as it was only for one Mage and the phone wouldn't make the train if they went home and packed right now. Sulking, they went back to their respective tables and talked to their team mates. ( **A.N. This would be a good time to mention that Cobra teamed up with Kinana even though she spent part of her time helping Mira** ) Lucy hugged them goodbye, an action they were all shocked at so Lucy decided to run out of there at head for the train so they wouldn't see her blush. They did she her blush but they were glad she left so they didn't see their goofy grins and warm smiles.

Lucy had just gotten on the train when she realised that there was only one other person in the same compartment as her. She hovered her hand over Horologium's key (the clock) which told her that it was only seven in the morning. She hadn't realised how early it was. Never the less, the quicker she got this job done, the quicker she got to go home. The job reward was 100,000 jewels and a silver key, which was what Lucy was looking forward to the most, a new friend!

The train arrived at the town at ten in the morning and she stretched before summoning Plue to walk with her to the Mayor's office. As she walked through the streets she saw many people living on the streets and pavements as their houses had been completely destroyed. It brought many tears to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away before knocking on the Mayor's door. A thin man with dark circles around his eyes appeared at the door, this attack must have hit the town harder than she thought. "Thank god you came, we were beginning to think no one would take the job. This town needs your help but I'm sure you noticed that on your way here." The Mayor dragged her to the streets and told her to start working, she would be allowed to stop at noon for lunch and at five for the day.

Since the GMG, Lucy had been training herself so that she could have more spirits out at one time and keep them held open for longer. She could even use Urano Metria twice before even feeling tired. Lucy summoned Loke, Virgo, Taurus, Sagittarius and Gemini. She had Sagittarius and Taurus start on rebuilding the houses that had been wiped out with Loke and Virgo grabbing materials from different places and bringing them to the town. She also had Gemini turn into Ultear to use her Time Magic on the houses that had been partially broken. Within two hours, she had fixed over twenty houses and the people couldn't be more grateful to her.

She had thought the job would be difficult but it wasn't and it didn't even drain much magic, she had finished all of the houses the day after and then the shops and town hall only took an hour. Though it was probably because of Gemini that they had been able to complete the job so quickly. Lucy collected her reward money and key and took the first train back to Magnolia. It was two in the afternoon by the time the train had reached Magnolia, Lucy went straight home and put all of her stuff away. Then she took a quick shower and changed into a white long sleeved button up shirt, navy blue leggings, black ankle boots and her belt around her waist. She didn't wear a jumper or coat since the weather was a bit hot today. She added the new key onto the loop on her belt, put the extra 30,000 jewels in a locked box under her bed (it could only be opened by her magic) and gave the other 70,000 to her landlady.

Lucy walked to guild so that by the time she got there it was half three and most likely the guild would be full up. Lucy then realised that her teammates would be back from their own missions they had taken for their rent, well everyone except Erza, she had taken a special S Class mission that made sure she would be gone at least a month. Lucy opened the doors to find a blur of blue launching at her chest as well as its pink haired friend with duplicate cries of, "Lucy!". Natsu's head was right next to Lucy's breasts and she froze when she heard two dangerous growls from two sides of the guild.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's another chapter brought to you by treesareunicorns13, hope you're enjoying this so far I know I am. Leave a review if you would like to see a fanfiction idea of your own, this one is dedication to CoSmO333 who left a review on a previous story. Thank you Ciao xx**

Lucy quickly shoved Natsu off of her chest and onto the floor, the growling had died out but that didn't stop the two men walking towards her and Natsu with furious expressions on their faces. Bickslow took hold of Lucy and brought him close to his chest while Cobra slammed Natsu into a nearby table. "Get your hands off my mate! If I ever see you touching her again, I'll make sure they won't find the body got it" Cobra's deadly voice was making Lucy feel more than a bit scared.

But she was comforted by Bickslow's strong arm around her waist and shoulders. He led her to a table near to Mira's counter, Lucy didn't want to go there, she knew what would be coming, "Lucy why didn't you tell me that you had two mates, I could have started planning your wedding by now, it'll be a big reception with...think of the children, Crimson hair and brown eyes or blonde hair and purple eyes or blue hair and brown eyes or blonde hair and green eyes, there's so many possibilities..." _There it is_ was Lucy's thoughts.

Bickslow and Cobra were amused at Mira's ranting especially the part about the children, Lucy found it terribly annoying that she would have to listen to wedding plans probably everyday until she actually got married now. Mira grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and shook her with not much force, "Why didn't you tell me that you had two mates, WHY?" Lucy quickly replied, "I only found out just before I went on the job". Mira skeptically looked at Lucy, "Hmm, I'll let you off this time, but this time only there won't be a next time where you don't tell anything got it" Lucy put her hands up in surrender. Mira smiled and walked off to serve Wakaba and Macao, Lucy let out a breath she had been holding in.

The two men looked amused at the whole ordeal. Bickslow prodded Lucy's shoulder, "What was that about Cosplayer?" Lucy looked at him and answered, "She does this all the time, if I don't tell her a small piece of news about my life, she'll go off on a rampage until I give her a good reason why I didn't tell her. Especially when it comes to my love life". Lucy looked back on the moments where she thought she was going to die because Mira had found out she was having an unplanned date with a traveller who was passing through Magnolia. She had to cancel the date as her 'punishment'.

The two men hummed in agreement and both wrapped and arm around Lucy, she sighed and leant back. She figured if there was no chance of getting out of their grip, she might as well enjoy herself and relax in the strong arms. She heard the doors open and looked to see Wendy coming through the heavy doors, she ran out of their hold and picked up Wendy into a hug. Lucy spun her around as Wendy squealed in laughter. Bickslow and Cobra looked at each other as they suddenly got an image of Lucy doing that with their children and not Wendy. Wendy was put to the floor and she looked between Lucy, Cobra and Bickslow, she gave the men a hard glare. "You better take care of my big sister or else" Lucy blushed at Wendy's thoughtfulness and both men nodded their heads and said, "Dont worry, we'll take good care of her".

Wendy mumbled to herself, "Good's not good enough, not for Lucy" she said it quietly enough for Lucy to have not heard her but loud enough so that Bickslow and Cobra did. Though both agreed with her, they would treat Lucy like the princess she was. The trio went back to their table with the new additions of Wendy and Carla, they talked about their mission and answered all of Lucy's questions. Wendy blushed when Lucy started checking to see if she was hurt in any way when she found out her mission was to defeat a Wyvern.

Chuckling, the men agreed that Lucy was such a mother hen when it came to Wendy and the younger members. For example, Romeo and Azuka. They were promptly ignored by the three girls and continued talking between them. Carla liked Lucy, she was one of the most sensible and trustworthy members and she had proper social skills with being an ex princess. The only female members that Carla trusted were Wendy, Lucy, Mira, Levy and Juvia.

The five of them talked till lunch and then Lucy had agreed to go out to a cafe with Wendy and Carla. The trio walked for about ten minutes till they reached the small shop, inside was beautiful with its old fashioned furniture and 80's themed kitchen. The three girls sat down around a circular wooden table and lounged in comfy chairs. Wendy had asked many questions about her mates and Lucy couldn't help but blush when she answered how easily it was coming to her to be relaxed around them. Wendy had said that it was only to be natural as mating processes are mostly based on instincts and not mind.

Lucy hung around with Wendy and Carla for another two more hours, they went into the town. They looked at the shops that sold magical objects and when Lucy had seen a silver key on a shelf it reminded her of her reward money and the key she was given that she had yet to make a contract. She grabbed the key and placed it on the counter, Lucy payed the 5,000 jewels it cost and left the building. "I got a new silver key, I also got one with the reward money from my job but I forgot." Lucy paused for a second, "Do you want to watch me make a contract with my spirits?" Wendy eagerly nodded and the followed her into a small field.

Lucy grabbed the key she had gotten from her recent job and looked at it for a second, then shouted, "Gate of the Chameleon, I open thee, Celare" a bright light appeared and out stepped a young girl who looked the same age as Wendy but since she was a spirit she could be well over 500 years old. The girl had short brown hair like Lisana and she had tanned skin and deep green eyes with specks of yellow. She wore a beige dress that hung loose apart from the ribbon around her waist that kept it attached to her body, the girl also wore no shoes. Lucy smiled at her, "Would you like to make a contract?" Celare smiled and after a few questions the contract was formed, she bowed low, "Master" Lucy looked slightly annoyed, "I'm not your master, you're still a human being, you call me Lucy or princess if you wish it's what my other spirits call me. You're a spirit but you're also my friend" Celare looked both shocked but pleased. She swiftly left after saying, "I choose Princess, Princess".

Lucy shook her head and picked up the key she had just bought, it had jagged stripes wrapped around the key which made it feel slightly peculiar. She shouted out, "Gate of the Tiger, I open thee, Tigress" again, a bright light appeared and a tall strong looking woman stood there. She had long hair that had been parted at the right side and the whole side at the right had been shaved off, making her look more badass and intimidating. The woman wore an outfit that was similar to Lisana's tigress form but the colours were orange and black instead. The woman also had dark skin and piercing blue eyes. The contract was soon finished and before she left, she said, "I know that you prefer to be called Princess, I look forward to be working with you and now I have to brag to Loke that his Princess is currently taken. But don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone". Lucy hadn't realised that she'd known Loke but then again she didn't ask.

Wendy and Carla were fascinated by Lucy's magic and how easily she managed to summon spirits now than when she first joined the guild. Lucy had always been kind to people but the way she treated her spirits made Wendy think that she was some sort of Angel in disguise. Wendy knew that Lucy was known in the Celestial realm but she didn't know that Lucy's spirits bragged about having her as a master, but Wendy had seen Angel treat her spirits badly so she could only wonder. They headed back to the guild so that Wendy could walk home with someone from Fairy Hills, Lucy would only be able to sleep peacefully if she had Laki with her. Wendy felt touched at how much she cared for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys its another chapter from me, just wanted to say that I got a request to stop calling Lucy Blondie in the fanfiction from Bickslow. I have to admit I was cinfusing myself at one point, so from now on Bickslow calls Lucy Cosplayer and Cobra calls Lucy Bright eyes, which was also a request. Oh and in this fanfiction, Lucy had been given Yukino's keys so she now has Pisces, Libra, Deneb (swan), Polaris (polar bear) and Ophiuchus. Thank you Ciao xx**

It had been exactly three months since Lucy had seen Cobra and Bickslow following her home. The trio had learned more about each other in their first week of getting to know each other, than they ever did in the guild. Cobra had accidentally said he still felt guilty about what happened before, then Lucy mentioned how she beat up Bickslow when he tried to help Laxus take over Fairy Tail. Cobra definitely felt less guilty but laughed his head off at the image of Lucy beating up Bickslow. He could definitely see it happen, Lucy wasn't a girl you would want to mess with.

The trio had grown more confident around each other and Lucy was spending more and more time of her day with the two men. She had been on multiple dates with her mates and she had favourites with both of them. Her favourites date so Bickslow was when he took her out to and old fashioned cafe and spent the whole day telling her cheesy romantic pick up lines and then led her to a fireworks show that blew up to show all of Lucy's celestial keys. Lucy had tears in her eyes at the beautiful moment and she had kissed Bickslow on the lips and wouldn't let go for a few minutes.

Her favourite date with Cobra was when he took for a picnic at a gorgeous field that was full of her favourite flowers, blue bells and red roses. They had spent most of the time talking about their pasts and after the food, they had lied down on the blanket close to each other. They had waited there til the sky for dark and they could see all of the constellations. Lucy was pointing all of them out and Cobra was doing a mix of looking at where she was pointing and staring at Lucy lovingly. During the dates she had spent with the men, Cobra still called her Bright eyes and Bickslow had taken to call her Luce but still called her Cosplayer when he was teasing her and making jokes.

In short, Lucy was feeling very happy with the two men and she was basically on cloud nine. Instead of all coming to Lucy's house all of the time, she had been spending some time over at Cobra's house and Bickslow's house. The men had gone for completely different settings in their choices, Bickslow's house was in the middle of the town that was two stories and had quality furniture and huge rooms. While Cobra's house was in the forest that he had built himself that was also two stories but had the feeling of warmth and safety. It felt more like a home than a house, but Lucy could tell by Cobra's actions when she was at his house that he was very lonely.

She thought that if she ever wanted to move out of her small comfy apartment, she would want to live in Cobra's since it was more like her dream house that Bickslow's. It wasn't that Bickslow's house was bad, it was just that the expensive things inside reminded her of her past life and she never wanted to think about that again. She had told Bickslow this when she didn't look too impressed wi the house, he had thought about what Lucy had said and agreed that he wouldn't want to be reminded about his past every time he walked through the door.

Lucy had also became quite attached to Bickslow's totems that flew around her whenever they saw her. Bickslow controlled the spirits so he could hear them, Lucy's magic allowed her to talk to the spirits as well as hear them. Cobra could also hear spirits as well as read minds so that he could listen to their conversations, but he didn't really talked to them since they kind of creeped him out. They were trapped spirits inside wooden dolls, that was scary!

Lever since they had announced their situation with the guild, Levy and Mira and Erza had become their most number one fans. They kept stealing Lucy and pressing her for any details after Lucy had come back from dates with them. Lucy had also gone on some jobs with the men and had enjoyed working with, well that was partly because she didn't have to worry about her team mates destroying most of the town or forest. She often used Loke to help Bickslow with his light magic, Ophiuchus to help Cobra (the man had formed a bond with the snake as he reminded him of his old snake, Cubellios) while Lucy used her whip to help take the enemy down.

Natsu had become distant when Cobra had screamed in his face to leave his mate alone, she was quite upset for a few days but realised that it was because he was trying to get Lisana's attention. When that had failed, he had came to Lucy looking for help. She took this opportunity to tease him for a while before telling him some great places for a date. Lucy had forced Cobra into telling Natsu all about mates and what he should expect and why he felt certain things. Lucy had sat in on those conversations to learn about what Dragon slayers felt towards their mates and to make sure that he wasn't telling Natsu complete rubbish that most likely wasn't true.

Lucy had blushed whenever she saw Cobra a few days after she had heard him say, "You know when you've found your mate because she's all you think about, you just want her attention and you find yourself desperately trying to impress her, to please her just for a glimpse of her smile. You just want to take care of her and love her". Lucy was feeling her heart beat faster around the men every time they held her hand or pulled her close. She felt safe and loved around the two men, she had accidentally blurted that out when they where all watching a movie and Lucy was leaning into Bickslow with her legs over Cobra's. She wasn't expecting them to say they loved her back, she blushed and felt happy tears come to her eyes.

Lucy was reliving the memories in her head as she was walking to the guild, she was slightly skipping as she fiddled with the hem of her clothes. She was wearing a frilly pale green dress that had a sweetheart neckline and no sleeves, it also reached three inches past her knees. She had her belt around her waist and had her keys on the metal loop, in her feet were a pair of white slip on shoes with a laced pattern and a small bow on the top.

She walked into the cool guild to get away from the burning sun and sat down at one of the stools in front of Mira. She odered a strawberry smoothie and slowly sipped at it and conversed with Mira while she waited for her mates to come to the guild. Her first sign of Bickslow arriving were the five totems currently zooming around her head, she greeted Bickslow with a long hug and a peck on the cheek. She knew Cobra had entered the guild when Ophiucus' key had begun to vibrate against her thigh, the snake did that every time she was around him. She turned around and they all walked over to their designated table in the corner. After a twenty minutes of talking, Wendy came into the guild and sat with them, as usual.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I think that this fanfiction will meet its end At this chapter. *hears crying in the distance* all good things must come to an end unfortunately. I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. Thank you Ciao xx**

Lucy walked home with her mates at her sides, tightly holding onto their hands, she smiled and started skipping. Her mates gave a confused but she let go and started humming a tune that the started twirling to. They chuckled at her antics and followed her home. She stopped outside the door of her apartment and opened the door, when they were inside she shut and locked the door. She had something planned for this evening.

She walked over to the two men and sat down so that she sitting on Cobra's lap with her feet rubbing Bickslow's thighs. They looked at Lucy with shock but only received a heated look in return. She trailed her hand up Cobra's chest and started kissing him with passion. She noticed Bickslow had moved closer and she took one hand off Cobra to start tracing down his chest. She looked him dead in the eyes as she was kissing Cobra, Bickslow groaned. Lucy stood up and pulled both men up to stand in front of her, she moved over to Bickslow and started kissing him as he had his hands around the back of her head and her right hip.

She felt Cobra standing behind her and kissing her neck and trailing his hands down her sides. She broke away from her kiss to get some much needed air and leaned back into Cobra. She used eager fingers to take off Bickslow's shirt to reveal hard muscles, defined pectorals, a glorious eight pack and bulky arms. She moaned, when he covered himself up, no one got to see his beautiful body, she also forced that stupid helmet off his head to leg her see his emerald eyes and tattoo. Bickslow's eyes softened as she traced the tattoo with her fingers.

Cobra was feeling neglected and he got her attention by reaching up and feeling her large breasts while sucking on her pulse point. Her head rolled back onto Cobra's shoulder with a low moan. She turned around around so that she was resting her back against Bickslow and could see the lust and desire in Cobra's eyes. She bit her lip as he took off his shirt himself, it revealed a muscled form but he was slimmer that Bickslow and had more scars from battles. Lucy wax feeling way too hot and slipped her dress off so it pooled at her feet, since it was sleeveless, she wasn't wearing a bra. She felt two pairs of eyes on her exposed breasts and perky nipples.

Bickslow's hand instantly reached from behind to knead them together and start tweaking her nipples. Moaning, she lifted her arms to feel Cobra's hard chest under her fingertips. She closed her eyes and relaxed in between the two men, her mind blank. Although the sound of clothes hitting the floor made her eyes open to lock onto Cobra's exposed strong toned legs. She reached behind and felt strong muscled thighs to know that Bickslow had also taken his trousers off. They all only had one item of clothing left on their bodies.

To tease her mates, she made a show out of taking her panties off with slow seductive movements. It was torture for them and out of frustration, Bickslow came up to Lucy and ripped them off of her. His hand immediately drawn to her dripping pussy and slipped a finger between the lips. Lucy moaned and slowly grinded onto the finger as her lips locked with Cobra's. She moaned into the kiss as Bickslow slipped his finger into her wet hole. Her hips moved faster as she kept adding more fingers every minute. At four she quickly slipped off his fingers and pulled down his boxers to show his hard arousal. The shaft was ten inches long and three inches long, she drooled a little at the sight but shoved the cock in between her legs and immediately regretted that decision.

Bickslow kissed away her tears as he took her virginity, she moaned as he moved slightly and rocked his hips. At her signal to continue, he started with slow gentle thrusts that got faster every time she moaned. Her head was turned and was suddenly kissing Cobra again, the hot mouth was muffling her cries of pleasure as she screamed her release. In a few more thrusts, Bickslow was also cumming deep into Lucy, he pulled out and sat of the couch to gain his energy back. Lucy was hanging onto Cobra as he then lined himself up and slammed all the way in. His cock wasn't as big and Bickslow's but it was thicker and hitting all of Lucy's sensitive places to make her moan.

Cobra was different to Bicklow. Bickslow made love to her with gentle, soft thrusts and gentle caresses while Cobra was ruthlessly pounding into her and passionately kissing her on the mouth. Before long bothe were coming again and had collapsed on the couch next to Bicklsow, exhausted. In a few minutes all you could hear were soft snores and gentle breathing.

...

Lucy was enjoying the view from her home, previously it was Cobra's house but parter another two months after the mating, she and Bickslow had moved into Cobra's cosy cottage in the forest. They had built an extra floor so that there was more room and some guest bedrooms. Well one guest room and a rom for the baby. Two weeks after that night in her old apartment she had taken a pregnancy test after numerous occasions of being sick for no reason.

The test had shown positive and the smug grins on her mates faces wasn't the reaction that Lucy was expecting. Turns out they both wanted children and no matter who the dad was, they would both take care of it and be in its life. She was only two months into the pregnancy and nobody at the guild had let her pick up a book! She wasn't made of glass although Makarov was happy that when Lucy was in the guild, he had stopped destroying things just in case she got hurt.

Lucy was the happiest she had been in her entire life, happier than when she was accepted into Fairy Tail. She had two mates who loved her very much, lived in what would be described as her dream house and now had a gorgeous npbaby on the way that would be brought up in a family full of love and joy. Things couldn't be better for her.


End file.
